


Dating Advice

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean, Bi Sam, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sam stumbles into coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you know how I'm bi, right? Well, anyways I need dating advice, ok? Where should I take Cas to on our first date?" Sam said while they were putting the weapons back into the Impala.</p><p>"Wait, you're bi?" Dean blinked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Advice

"So, you know how I'm bi, right? Well, anyways I need dating advice, ok? Where should I take Cas to on our first date?" Sam said while they were putting the weapons back into the Impala.

"Wait, you're bi?" Dean blinked at him.

"Um, yeah? Didn't I tell you?" Sam just kind of stopped and looked at him.

"Um, no."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Um, h-how long have you known?" Dean asked after a second.

"I don't know, I've just kind of always known. I mean I didn't have a word for it at first but then I just, you know, Googled it." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Man, I would not have wanted to see the results that came up with."

"Shut up, anyways, dating advice, me and Cas?" Sam implored.

"Right, um, I don't know, movies?"

"Isn't that kind of cheesy?"

"It's not like he has much to compare it to."

"Point. Um, but how can we get to know each other if we can't talk?" Sam seemed to be panicking a bit.

"Dude. It's  _Cas_. What don't we all know about each other, besides sexual orientations apparently."

"Fuck you, Dean."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Did Dad know?"

"What?"

"Did Dad know about you being bi?"

"Um, yeah, Dean. That's why he told me not to come back."

"What? He said it's because you left!" Dean was pissed.

"No, Dean. That's why I left."

"Motherfucker!"

"Literally."

"Gross."

"Dean, it's fine. We came to terms with it later. We talked things through and were fine."

"But I didn't! He lied to me, Sammy! Goddamn it, I took his side! I didn't know! Shit, what you must have thought! I swear, Sammy, I didn't know and I never would have sided with him if I did."

"Yeah, Dean, I got that."

"How can you even stand to talk to me again? Or Dad? God, Sammy if I thought you'd left me for something like that, then no way in Hell would I have gone after him with you." Dean stood there wide-eyed as Sam looked on calmly, a touch amused.

Dean moved forward pulling him into a hug. "God, Sammy, I am so so sorry."

"Whoa, Dean, it's fine."

"No, it's not," Dean turned, kicking a rock as he did so, "Sonofabitch!"

"That's no way to talk about Grandma." Dean just glared at him.

"Sam, why did you go with me?" He asked after a second.

"Because you're my brother, and no matter how much I was hurting, you're still family."

Dean blinked away a few tears and now Sam was really feeling uncomfortable. "Um, Dean? Maybe we should, uh, get going?"

"Ok, Sammy." Dean didn't move. "Sammy, I'm bi, too."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you or Dad, 'cause I thought you guys wouldn't have accepted it." He let out a broken laugh. "Guess now I know Dad wouldn't have accepted it."

"Dean..."

"You shouldn't have been alone, Sammy. You shouldn't have struggled like that. I mean, shit, you were 18 when he made you leave. No kid deserves that."

"I know."


End file.
